High
by TatyPattz
Summary: Mientras para muchos un amanecer no es nada, para Jasper desde hace algún tiempo significan todo. Su vida cambio gracias a Alice, y un amanecer para él es el significado de otro día junto al amor de vida y la razón de su existencia. One shot ? no tengo la menor idea de como llamarle.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes y parte de los dialogos pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

**La canción "High" es propiedad y autoría de James Blunt.**

* * *

**High.**

_Beautiful dawn - lights up the shore for me._

_There is nothing else in the world,_

_I'd rather wake up and see with you…_

Otro amanecer, un día más de la eternidad.

Jasper se encontraba solo en su habitación, situada en el ala oeste de aquella enorme casa blanca ubicada en el centro de un hermoso y verde bosque, bordeada por un río. Esa habitación que tantas veces ha sido testigo de las innumerables muestras de amor que tienen Alice y él.

Mira hacía el claro que amenaza con la llegada de un hermoso amanecer. Y cuenta las veces que ha visto esa salida del sol, un sol que desde que conoció el amor no ha sido el mismo.

_Beautiful dawn - I'm just chasing time again._

Se levanta de su cama, una cama que sólo es utilizada para amar una y mil veces a la compañera de su vida. Su gran amor. Se acerca a esa gran ventana, la abre y aspira la brisa fresca de la mañana. Respira hondo y profundo, cómo si sus pulmones necesitaran de verdad ese oxigeno vital para los humanos pero no para los inmortales como él. Saborea el aroma que le ofrece, roble, pino, flores de campo, pasto húmedo y uno que otro animal con la sangre caliente que le aviva la sed insaciable.

Pero no es eso lo que le hace detenerse a admirar lo que esta frente a sus ojos, no es eso lo que hace sonreír cada día. Y no es eso, lo que en cierta forma, le hace dar gracias a algo o alguien por lo que hoy tiene. No es un hombre de creencias, pero esta seguro de la existencia de un ser superior, que ha pesar de su pasado y las atrocidades cometidas en éste, le ha premiado con el regalo más hermoso que alguien puede tener… el amor.

_Thought I would die a lonely man, in endless night._

Porque Jasper sabe que en su vida de inmortalidad hay un antes y un después. Un antes donde las guerras, sangre, muertes, engaños y ambición fueron parte de su día a día, donde el que demuestra fortaleza prolonga su vida, pero quien denota debilidad escribe su final. Un pasado que lo atormenta, y aun hoy día lo sigue haciendo pero no de la misma manera.

Recuerda esto y una mueca de desagrado se muestra en su rostro, ese rostro que al igual que gran parte de su cuerpo es una muestra clara de lo todo lo vivido por el. "Cicatrices de batalla" las llama, lleva una de sus manos hacía una media luna situada en su antebrazo izquierdo. Y una vez más el recuerdo de uno de los ataques más fuertes que ha sufrido se hace presente. Y aunque esos recuerdos lo lastiman, ya no causan la misma angustia de antes.

_Thought I would die a lonely man, in endless night…_

Ya nada es como antes, por que ahora tiene un gran motivo para sentirse vivo. Y es ahí en donde entra su después, cuando cansado de llevar una vida llena de insatisfacciones, siendo el títere de unos pero infeliz consigo mismo. Decide irse e ir en búsqueda de algo, llega con un par de viejos amigos, se establece, intenta seguir su ritmo de vida. Pero no lo consigue, una vez más se va y sigue tratando de dar con ese algo que le hace falta, en intentos no para, lucha contra su naturaleza de vampiro pasando "hambre", no queriendo lastimar y matar más humanos, pero la sed es más poderosa que sus deseos y cae de nuevo.

En su vida como nómada está en Philadelphia, con un día tan negro como su estado de animo. Está lloviendo y muy nublado, para él eso no es importante, pero como pretende ser uno más entre tanto humano, lo mejor es ser discreto en todo aspecto. Mira a su alrededor y da con un establecimiento que se encuentra abierto, es una cafetería. Decide entrar para cubrirse de la lluvia que azota afuera. Entra y no causa efecto alguno entre los que se encuentran ahí, al menos eso es lo que él pensaba. Una hermosa mujer, diminuta cruza su mirada color oro con la de él y sonríe hermosamente.

Una serie de cosas extrañas comienzan a suceder dentro de él, aún más cuando esa misteriosa mujer le extiende su mano y sin pensarlo la toma. Y de nuevo viene a su mente el pasaje más hermoso de su vida, el encuentro con la razón más importante de su existencia, el motor de su ser, su motivo de vida.

_But now I'm high; running wild among all the stars above._

_Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me._

Suspira y sonríe al recordar la frases que intercambio por primera vez con Alice. Y repite una y otra vez esa escena, cuando está por decir el dialogo que su amada dijo por primera vez, una dulce voz lo interrumpe.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo -Dijo en voz alta Alice, haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos-.

Imitando una vez lo hecho aquel día, inclino su cabeza y con un toque de acento sureño respondió.

-Lo siento señorita -Dijo esta vez Jasper-.

Y repaso para él y ella, y también para quienes se encontraban en algún lugar dentro de la casa. Aquello que una vez le dijo a Bella, mientras contaba la historia de su vida.

-Tú me tendiste la mano y yo la tomé sin dar sentido a lo que estaba haciendo. Por primera vez en casi un siglo, sentí esperanza.

Jasper tomo las manos de su esposa y las beso con devoción, ella esbozo y una enorme sonrisa. Deshicieron el agarre, ella enredo sus dedos entre aquella mata de espesos rizos color oro, mientras él rodeo con sus largos brazos aquella breve cintura. Se vieron y se besaron, fue un beso tierno pero lleno de amor. Las oleadas de amor que éste emano se hicieron presentes por doquier, todos pudieron sentirlo.

Al termino del beso, Alice con una de sus pequeñas y delicadas manos trazo algunas de las cicatrices que se encontraban sobre el rostro de su marido y que ella conocía a la perfección.

-¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? -soltó ella seguida de una gran carcajada que le fue contagiada a su compañero-.

Entre risas él respondió -No podía dormir, así que decidí admirar el amanecer-. Este tipo de bromas eran muy comunes entre todos los Cullen.

-¿Hace un día precioso verdad? -Cuestionaba Alice-.

-Es hermoso, pero no tanto cómo lo qué tengo entre mis brazos.- No necesitaba decirlo, pero ella lo agradecía. Por supuesto, era su esposa a quien él se refería-.

-Hoy estás inspirado.

-Contigo es imposible no estarlo.

_Beautiful dawn - melt with the stars again._

_Do you remember the day when my journey began?_

_Will you remember the end (of time)?…_

Ella entre sus brazos, sintiendo a placer el amor y la devoción que aquel hombre marcado por el dolor le profesaba. Él aspirando con todas sus fuerzas el olor de la dulzura, la sensibilidad, la delicadeza pero sobre todo el amor de aquella mujer. Juntos mirando el amanecer, un día más, otro tiempo juntos. Más de 60 años con amaneceres y contando.

Pero ninguno, antes de la llegada de Alice, significo tanto para él como los siguientes. No sólo le había hecho descubrir el amor puro y sincero, enseñarle que se podía vivir de otra manera, tener paz y serenidad. Además, le había dado un hogar, una familia.

_Beautiful dawn - You're just blowing my mind again._

_Thought I was born to endless night, until you shine…_

Para Jasper, el mundo hermoso no existió y creyó que nada bueno ocurriría hasta que ella llego. Estaban felices y plenos dentro de su burbuja disfrutando una de los bellos espectáculos que la naturaleza brinda, cuando una diminuta mano dio un tiron a la falda de Alice.

Era Renesmee, cuando por fin capto la atención de aquel par de enamorados que tanto se asemejaban a sus padres, dedico una de sus hermosas sonrisas con hoyuelos rozados y la bella hilera de dientes perfectamente blancos. La niña de 3 meses de vida pero con apariencia de más de un año de edad, extendió sus brazos.

-¿Quieres estar con nosotros no es así? -Dijo feliz y motivada Alice, para después captar entre sus brazos a aquella criatura que tanto adoraba y significaba para ella-.

La niña lanzó un chillido al verse victoriosa. Y está vez Jasper volvió a envolver entre sus brazos, no sólo al gran amor de su vida, sino también, a aquella criatura que le hizo darse cuenta, que él podía amar más de lo posible, un amor que no era tan profundo como el que sentía por su esposa, pero si tan grande y desconocido que le gustaba.

Renesmee se acurruco entre los brazos de su tía y el abrazo de su tío, y junto a ellos miró el nuevo amanecer.

_High; running wild among all the stars above._

_Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me._

Muchas veces no nos damos cuenta de las maravillas y milagros que ocurren a nuestro alrededor, los días en ocasiones pueden parecer negros y llenos de dolor. Pero está en nosotros ver el lado color rosa de la vida, nadie dijo que fuera fácil pero tampoco imposible.

_Will you be my shoulder when I'm grey and older?_

_Promise me tomorrow starts with you…_

Porque tener un amor a tu lado, no es sólo concerniente a una pareja. También se encuentra en tus padres, algunos de tu hermanos o amigos, quizás hasta en un desconocido, pero sobre todo, está ti.

_Getting high; running wild among all the stars above._

_Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me…_

* * *

_Hola! Pues aquí estoy publicando esto que no tengo la menor idea de como llamarle. Ha salido hoy de la nada, estaba sentada frente a la ventana viendo hacía el mar. El día está nublado y amenaza la lluvia. Perfecto para pensar, recordar o simplemente disfrutar. Decidí poner uno de mi discos favoritos, "Back to Bedlam" de James Blunt y al escuchar "High" y profundizar en su letra, la historia vino a mi mente y de ella a mis dedos para dar paso a publicarla._

_Honestamente no sé sí sea buena o mala, pero a mi me ha gustado. Es corta y como un pasaje pequeño, de una posible día en la vida de mi pareja favorita. Espero lo disfruten y muchas gracias por leer. _

_-Nos leemos pronto! =)_

_PS: Disculpen si tengo algunas faltas de ortografía pero no practico mucho mi español, el 90% de lo que escribo es en Inglés y se pierde un poco la costumbre._


End file.
